


昨日边缘（15）

by paidabing527



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paidabing527/pseuds/paidabing527
Kudos: 24





	昨日边缘（15）

飞鸟尚知深冬凛意难捱扑棱双翅刺破穹顶挣扎向暖春，只在薄云团雾间蜷起羽翼徒留划过痕迹。

人也知趋利避害的。肖战也不知道为了什么哭。但是他安安静静蜷缩四肢在床角被王一博胳臂围抱时觉得，这几滴眼泪虽然来得莫名其妙，但是还蛮有用。王一博周身味道淡淡地丝点沾染在肖战肩颈，是带涩的甜香。呼吸声均匀喷洒四下溢散在空气里漂浮，肖战闭着眼任由泪迹干涸，纵情沉溺短暂温柔虚浮搭建起的名为王一博的庇护所。

两颊还灼烫着叫嚣痛意和委屈，但肖战不敢也不想表现出来。他不想再讨打，特别是挨耳光。以前在剧组没有这层隐秘关系时，挨了王一博的打还可以欲盖弥彰地瞪着眼睛打回去，现在却是彻底没了身份和立场这样做。

“歇得差不多就下去。”王一博胸腔突然的震鸣吓得肖战直起腰，然后缓冲了下大脑听明白这句话后顺势跪坐回地上手忙脚乱擦了擦未干泪痕。

王一博看到的便是那样的他。低垂着头敛散明眸星光，眼尾执拗地强压埋藏暗盈戚戚然一捧泪花。他也是最近才发现肖战其实蛮爱哭，只是从前都把自己蜷缩进破碎华物浮光拼凑的敝体衣物中，不知道偷偷囫囵咽下多少哀戚苦痛。

王一博突然喉咙发紧发涩。  
肖战和他，本是同样的人啊。

“玩个游戏啊战哥。”王一博指了指房间角落处不起眼的桌角放着的一只大盒子。“去取过来。”

雀跃得腾地站起来的肖战其实早就看到那个大盒子，只是一直没找到时机问，也不好让崽崽看出来自己有多迫切。只是雀跃到一半便被身后骤然冷却的声腔滞住脚步。

“让你站起来了吗。”

肖战身形虚晃一下，乖巧跪回地上。  
“忘了忘了。”

耷拉着双腿靠在床头的王一博低咳了两声掩抑未憋住而脱口的轻笑。“浴袍没用碍事，脱了吧。爬过去拿来。”

然后白色衣料便皱皱巴巴扭成一团褪在肖战身侧。肖战低着头膝盖前端抵在绵柔厚重的羊毛毯子上指尖并拢撑地，一点点前移。肖战是低着头全力要隐匿住眉眼间的情绪，在王一博视角里他却连后脑勺都漾起羞耻感，且额外昭彰。

肖战转身抱着大盒子不动声色地晃了晃听清声音后便彻底红了耳朵。由于转过身来就是面向王一博，也无处可躲。肖战心一横闭着眼快速挪了几步到王一博腿边把盒子放在床头。

王一博偏偏头，“打开。”

——果然和肖战想的如出一辙。不知道王一博准备这些东西准备了多久。几条鞭子看起来就是定制的，各式各样的肛塞和跳蛋等要送到身体里的也都被消过毒。肖战悄无声息抬起指尖捏住王一博浴袍一角垂首，整个人都要埋进王一博腿间了。

“再多看两眼啊战哥。”崽崽想必嘴角都压不住了，携起浓烈笑意亲密触及肖战发顶，字句言语间都是自得，“我工作这么忙，搞起来很难的。家里还有好多，我特意搞了个柜子装着。过年找几天休息时间去我家吧战哥。”

肖战自暴自弃地把头重重磕在王一博腿根还发狠顶了一下以作抗议，旋即被王一博手掌捏紧脖颈禁锢在腿间，模仿方才在浴室里的样子恶劣地前后动了动。

然后就一发不可收地搞到床上了。

肖战七荤八素间还不忘报复性扯下王一博浴袍，微张着湿热唇瓣去寻他乳尖。本就挺立的那点被浸润得水光淋漓就着所有者粗重鼻息上下起伏颤栗。肖战舌尖跳脱着从胸口挑弄至喉结，跋扈恣意在身前人身上非要标记自己的占领属地。

“唔嗯疼疼疼——！”臀瓣上娇嫩红肿臀肉又被抽了一掌泛起翻滚情潮的波浪。狂烈痛感莫名成为最佳催情剂，催着肖战彻底撇下多年只为自保构陷的外壳，纵情同他沉陷纠缠。“错了一博，别打了。”

其实打打也行。肖战心里这样想着。身下性器不动声色蹭了蹭王一博腿根，又讨来狂风骤雨一顿打。

“错了错了错了！！”肖战总算被不歇气儿的几下抽打搞清醒，氲着涟涟泪水讨饶，翘起臀瓣躲着王一博骨节分明打人巨疼的手掌。

更像只发了情还自己搞不清楚翘着屁股求欢的兔子。

王一博眼睛都烧红了。


End file.
